Not so easy after all
by XFullHumanX
Summary: Sequel to 'Not so bad after all' The crazy family is back and this time with kids! But it's not just children that they have to deal with, Toga and Kagura are back! And what's this? Inuyasha's and Kagome's 4 year old doughter can handle the chainsaw?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The sequel to ''Not so bad after all'' is here now! Enjoy!**

Not too long after Kagome and Inuyasha came home from their honeymoon, it was time for Sesshomaru and Rin to get married.

''You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'' The priest said.

And Sesshomaru and Rin kissed.

**5 years later (Rin, Kagome 25, Inuyasha 26, Sesshomaru 28)**

''Come back here, Hana!'' Kagome called after her 4 year old doughter.

Hana was a mischievous little girl and was not so easy to handle. Her white hair reached her shoulders and she had two black dog ears on top of her head. Her eyes were brown and she had fangs and claws too.

Kagome ran after the naked girl with her panties in her hand. ''Hana, please! It's time for bed!''

''No!'' Hana giggled.

Kagome followed her daughter into the living room. But when she ran through the entrance, she ran into Inuyasha's hard chest.

''Hello there, beautiful.'' Inuyasha smirked.

''Huh? Inuyasha? Where is Hana?'' Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pointed at the table, and he and Kagome sneaked up to it. They threw themselves under the table, but before they knew it...Hana was already gone. And now...both Inuyasha and Kagome were stuck...underneath the same chair.

''Ooooohhhhh! Why ME!'' Kagome shouted as she tried to get loose.

''Stop moving!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''How could we both get stuck here?'' Kagome asked. ''Hey, let go of my arm!''

''Your arm! What about my leg!'' Inuyasha pointed out.

''Never mind! Just get us out from here!''

''Try to stand up.'' Inuyasha said.

''But I can't move my legs!''

''And you think I can!''

**In the kitchen**

A two month pregnant Rin stood and did the dishes when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She turned her head and saw a naked little girl behind her.

''Hello there, Hana.'' Rin smiled. ''Where are mommy and daddy?''

''They play under table.'' Hana giggled and hugged Rin's leg.

''They're playing under the table? And where are your clothes, young lady?'' Rin asked.

''Gone.'' Hana answered.

Then, Sesshomaru came. He stoped when he saw Hana who was hugging Rin's leg.

''Why is she naked?'' He asked.

''Don't ask me.'' Rin said. But then, they heard something. It sounded like someone dragged a chair. Then, Kagome and Inuyasha entered. They slowly crawled into the kitchen, still stuck underneath the chair.

Rin, Sesshomaru and Hana stared at them.

''I'm not going to ask what happened.'' Sesshomaru said and turned around and walked up to Rin.

''Good, don't ask. Just...HEEEEEEELLLLP!'' Inuyasha yelled.

**A moment later**

''Are you glued to it?'' Rin asked.

Sesshomaru had walked up to the chair and lift it up, but Kagome and Inuyasha were still stuck. Sesshomaru put them back down and said, ''Rin, let's go get the saw.''

When Rin and Sesshomaru had dissapeared, Hana walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome on the floor.

''Mommy and daddy stuck?'' She asked innocently.

''Yes, darling. Mommy and daddy are stuck. But please, can you at least put your panties on?'' Kagome asked and tried to get her hand free so she could give them to her.

Hana put them on, but then, she dissapeared.

''Where did she go?'' Inuyasha asked.

**1 minute later**

Hana stood in front of the chair, and Inuyasha looked very pale.

''...Hana, no. That's Mommy's chainsaw.'' Kagome said as calmly as she could.

But inside, her mind screamed, '_Holy shit, my own daughter is going to kill me!_'

**In the garage**

Um...Sesshomaru?'' Rin said.

''What is it?'' Sesshomaru asked as he looked for the saw.

''Kagome's chainsaw, it was on that bench just a moment ago.'' Rin said and pointed at the now empty bench.

''….''

''Oh no...'' Rin said and ran inside with Sesshomaru close behind.

**Back in the kitchen**

''Hana, put it down.'' Kagome said as she and Inuyasha tried to back away.

''Don't worry mommy! I will save you!'' Hana said happily

''You can save us by _not_ saving us!'' Inuyasha shouted as he tried to turn the chair around.

Because of Hana's demon blood, she was able to hold the heavy chainsaw.

''Why did she have to be so strong!'' Kagome shouted.

''Why did _you_ have learn her how to use a chainsaw!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''I _didn't_! ...She figured it out on her own!'' Kagome argued.

''Like mother, like doughter.'' They heard Sesshomaru's calm voice say.

Saved...

''Give it to aunt Rin, now.'' Rin said as she bent down beside Hana.

''Okey!'' Hana said cheerfully.

**Later**

The chair was in pieces but Inuyasha and Kagome were free.

''Alright, Hana. Time for bed.'' Kagome said and lifted her up.

''Okey, mommy.'' Hana said and wrapped her small arms around her mothers neck.

''Glad it's over.'' Inuyasha sighed when Kagome was out of sight.

''Your child is truly amazing'' Sesshomaru smirked. ''Maybe Kagome's not the one who's going to kill you after all?''

''Shut up! Just wait until _your_ baby is born!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''For your information, I'm looking forward to it.'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

''Yeah, until hell breaks out!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Boys, please! Hana is trying to sleep upstairs.'' Rin said and walked out of the kitchen. Sesshomaru followed her and Inuyasha was left alone.

'_Both my wife and doughter are crazy. But they're both amazing, and I love them. Besides, I think it would be boring if my family was...normal..._' Inuyasha snickered at that one, then he walked out of the kitchen to join his wife and doughter.

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! :) I'm going to Turkey for a week and I won't be able to update until I'm back, sorry :( But I wanted to at least start on the sequel before I left.**

**Hope you liked it so far and please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was in the kitchen and ate a chocolate cake and Kagome was in the livingroom with Hana. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were working today so the girls had the whole house for themselves. It was so peaceful in the house today, Hana was sleeping in Kagome's arms while she watched TV with low volume. Rin had just eaten up her chocolate cake and was now sleeping soundly at the table.

It was one of those days you could just lean back, relax and feel that everything is perfect...

'_**knock knock knock!**_'

….Because you can guarantee that it doesn't lasts very long!

Hana woke up and groaned at the sound. Kagome gave a huge sigh before she put Hana down on the couch and walked to the door.

She opened it with tired eyes. But they soon widened when she saw who it was.

''Kagura! What the hell are you doing here?'' Kagome yelled.

''I'm visiting my Sesshy darling, so move out of my way!'' Kagura nearly shouted.

''Well, too bad! He isn't home, and I doubt that he wants to see you.'' Kagome said irritably.

''You can't fool me! I know he's in there!'' Kagura argued.

''Noooo..he's at work. And besides, we haven't seen you in 5 years! Why show up now?''

''I've been busy with other...things.''

''Oh really?'' Kagome answered sarcastically.

''Yes. And Kagome? I'm surprised that you haven't chased me away yet, where is your famous chainsaw?'' Kagura smirked.

''I would have chased you away...if I could find it...'' Kagome said angrily.

''Aww, poor thing! Have you lost your little toy?'' Kagura said with a false sad voice.

Just then, Hana walked towards them.

''Mommy!'' She called.

Both Kagome and Kagura looked at the little girl.

''Who is she?'' Hana asked innocently with the chainsaw behind her back.

''Ah, there it is.'' Kagome said calmly.

''Is that your doughter or something? Have you teached her how to use that thing?'' Kagura shouted.

''No..she taught herself.'' Kagome answered. ''Hana, this is Kagura...and we all hate her because she wants to talk Sesshomaru away from your aunt''

''Then I hate her too!'' Hana said loudly and started running towards Kagura with the chainsaw above her head.

''You stupid child! Get her away from me!'' Kagura shouted.

''Interesting, she really does know how to use it. She swings it perfectly...I'm so proud of her.'' Kagome said while she wiped a ''tear'' away.

When Rin came up from behind Kagome she saw Hana chase Kagura with the chainsaw. They were running in cirkles.

''Oh, I see that Kagura's back...'' Rin sighed.

''Yeah, sadly...But you must admit that this is really fun to watch!'' Kagome laughed.

''You're right, it is!'' Rin laughed too.

Right then, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in through the gate. They were in the middle of an conversation but halted when they saw Hana and Kagura running around in cirkles.

They were quiet for a moment before Inuyasha spoke, ''What are they doing?''

''They're playing 'Stand still Kagura so I can kill you' game.'' Rin answered calmly and rubbed her belly.

''I guess I have two bodyguards now.'' Sesshomaru smirked, and then he walked up to Rin and gave her a kiss. ''How are you feeling, Rin?''

''I feel great!'' Rin smiled.

''Hold on a second!'' Kagura shouted as she halted. (She hadn't noticed that Hana had already stopped chasing her and was now in her father's arms. That meant that she had been running around in cirkles for nothing!)

''I can smell that she's pregnant! Please don't tell me that-!'' Kagura yelled.

''Rin's carrying my pup, Kagura. Don't look surprised, you would never have a chance with me anyway.'' Sesshomaru said coldly and put his arm around Rin's waist and brought her into the house.

Kagura stormed away, but giving up was the last thing she was thinking of. She had made a deal with Toga, she would get her Sesshomaru and he would get Kagome and Rin...Now they only needed a plan.

''That was fun!'' Kagome laughed and walked up to Inuyasha who was carrying Hana.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha and when her husband tried to deepen the kiss, Hana asked, ''Mommy has something in her mouth?''

Kagome and Inuyasha broke the kiss and started laughing.

''No, Hana. Mommy and daddy were kissing.'' Inuyasha explained.

''Kiss-ing?'' Hana said.

''Yes.'' Kagome answered.

''What is that?'' Hana asked.

''Well, um...oh! It's really hot outside, we should go inside and eat ice cream. Or what do you think, Inuyasha?''

''Great idea! Come on princess, let's eat some ice cream!'' Inuyasha said and started walking inside.

''Yeah! Ice creame, ice creame!'' Hana cheered.

When Inuyasha and Hana had dissapeared through the door, Kagome walked towards her chainsaw that was lying on the ground.

She picked it up and said to herself, ''I think I need to hide it on another place this time...but... wherever I hide it, she finds it.''

'_Hmm..maybe on the roof?_' She thought.

**Night**

Kagome woke up by a loud noice from Hana's room.

''What the-? I guess the roof wasn't enough to keep it hidden.'' Kagome said to herself.

''What is that noice?'' Inuyasha mumbled.

''It's just Hana.'' Kagome answered.

''Oh...goodnight.'' Inuyasha said and fell asleep again.

**A moment later**

''Hana, please give me my chainsaw!'' Kagome called after Hana as they were running through the house.

''Mine!'' Hana giggled.

''Please! The next time Kagura comes I want to be the one to chase her, you can chase her next time!'' Kagome begged.

''Okey!'' Hana said happily as she halted.

Kagome stopped and panted heavily, ''Please '_**pant**_' give me '_**pant**_' my chain- '_**pant**_' -saw.''

Hana smiled and gave it to her mother who put it on the table beside them.

''Now, come her princess, time for bed...again.'' Kagome said and lifted her up.

''Mommy?''

''Yes?''

''Can I sleep with you and daddy?'' Hana asked with tearful puppy eyes. Kagome can't say no to her now, can she?

''….Alright.''

''Yes! I love you mommy!'' Hana exclaimed and hugged her mother around the neck.

''I love you too, my little girl.'' Kagome smiled. ''Oh, and Hana?''

''Yes?''

''You may bite daddy's ear in the morning.''

''Okej!'' Hana cheered.

**In the morning**

''Ow, ow, ow! What the hell! Hana! I told you that my ears weren't made of sugar!'' Inuyasha shouted.

A/N: I'm back! And I had really fun in Turkey too! Hope you liked the chapter and please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**With Kagura**

''Open the door, Toga!'' Kagura shouted as she knocked on the wooden door.

Toga owned a small cottage in the middle of the woods where he could hide from the demons who protected Rin and Kagome. There, he and Kagura could make up a plan without being disturbed.

''I'm coming, I'm coming, you stupid demon!'' Toga hissed and opened the door.

''Don't call me stupid, old man!''

''Don't call me that!''

''Anyway, I went to their house yesterday. It seems like Kagome and Inuyasha have a child together now...And Rin is pregnant...With a child that should be MINE!'' Kagura growled.

''Children, huh? Ooo...this will be fun.'' Toga smirked.

**Back with the others**

Inuyasha was sitting on a chair in Kagome's and his room. Kagome stood behind him and was putting a plaster on Inuyasha's ear.

''Haha, I'm sorry.'' Kagome laughed. ''I didn't realize that Hana's teeth had grown so much.''

''Grrrrrrrr...'' Inuyasha growled.

''Don't growl at me! I said I was sorry.''

''They were sharp, you know!''

Kagome hugged him from behind and said in a sweet voice, ''I'm sorry. Are you hurt, my strong, handsome demon?''

Inuyasha quickly stood up and grabbed her arms.

''And if I am? What are you going to do to make me feel better?'' He smirked.

''I-Inuyasha?'' Kagome laughed nervously.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting on their bed and watched Hana as she played with Sesshomaru's new alarm clock.

''Soon, we're going to have a baby of our own.'' Rin sighed happily and touched her stomach.

''Yeah...And our pup will not touch my things and throw them into the wall! Hana! Give me that!'' Sesshomaru growled and rushed over to Hana who was just on her way to smash the alarm clock into the wall.

Rin giggled as she watched Sesshomaru trying to take the alarm clock from Hana.

'_I can't wait to have this baby._' Rin though with a dreaming look. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sesshomaru shout.

''Hana, give it to me!...No!''

'_**SMASH!**_'

''…...Rin...I need a new alarm clock...''

**With Toga and Kagura**

''Umm, Toga...I said we needed a_ plan_...not a PLANE!'' Kagura yelled at Toga who had bought a toy plane.

''Oh...but what am I going to do with this now?'' Toga asked, still holding the little plane in his hand.

**Back home**

Hey, what do you say about going to the beach, just the four of us?'' Inuyasha suggested.

''But what about Hana?'' Kagome asked. ''We can't just leave her here alone.''

''A babysitter maybe?'' Sesshomaru suggested.

''Yeah! Come on Kagome! We haven't really been able to relax for awhile now.'' Rin said.

''Hmm...alright.'' Kagome said.

Later. Kagome went to call a babysitter while the others packed some things for the beach. When they had packed everything, they waited for the babysitter.

And it didn't took long before it knocked on the door.

Kagome went to open it and, ''Hello, I'm Hojo! Nice to meet you, I'm the babysitter.'' The young man said and held out his hand.

''Oh, hello. Nice to meet you too.'' Kagome smiled and shook his hand.

Then, Hojo brought Kagome's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

''You're very beautiful, what's your name?''

''Um-I-um...I'm Kagome.'' Kagome said a bit uncomfortable.

''Maybe you wouldn't mind going on a date with me tomorrow?'' Hojo smiled.

''Huh? Um, Hojo, I'm married. I was the one who called you to babysit.'' Kagome answered with inconvenient voice.

''What's going on here?'' Inuyasha asked as he came up from behind Kagome.

''Ah, Inuyasha. This is the babysitter, Hojo.'' Kagome said.

''Oh, I see. You must be this lovely lady's husband?'' Hojo asked disappointed.

''Yeah?'' Inuyasha answered sarcastically.

''Oh, well...where is the child I'm going to look after?'' Hojo asked.

''Oh, right! This way!'' Kagome said and showed Hojo where Hana was and told him everything that he needed to know.

Finally, they were on their way to the beach.

Inuyasha was driving and Sesshomaru was sitting beside him. Rin and Kagome were sitting in the back seats.

''Wait, turn around! I forgot the sunscreen!'' Kagome said.

And Inuyasha turned around and drove back to the house.

When they were on their way again, Rin exclaimed, ''The towels!''

Inuyasha turned around again.

This time, Inuyasha could only start the car before Sesshomaru said, ''The loungers, Inuyasha.''

Inuyasha let out a scream and walked angrily out of the car to go get the loungers. When he came back he sat quiet for awhile before he asked, ''Something _**more**_ we forgot?''

''….''

''….''

''….''

''Good!'' Inuyasha said and once again started the car.

''The lunch boxes, Inuyasha!'' Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagome said at the same time.

''AAAAAAAAAAHHH! For the love of-!'' Inuyasha screamed and ran out of the car...AGAIN.

Back in the car, Rin and Kagome were laughing and Sesshomaru were smirking evilly.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally were on their way to the beach, no one said a word. Because if they did, Inuyasha would scream...But on the other hand...that didn't stop Sesshomaru.

It was quiet a bit longer, but when Rin and Kagome saw the smirk Sesshomaru was giving Inuyasha, they held their breath.

''Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Grrrrr...what?'' Inuyasha growled.

''Haven't you forgotten something?'' Sesshomaru asked, smirking.

''No!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Are you sure?''

''Grrrrrrrr...''

''Um, Sesshomaru, I think Inuyasha is angry enough already.'' Rin said uneasily.

''I just want him to realise what he has forgotten.'' Sesshomaru answered simply.

''WHAT IS IT THAT I HAVE FORGOTTEN!'' Inuyasha yelled.

''The beach is the other way.'' Sesshomaru answered calmly.

**At the beach**

''We're here!'' Rin exclaimed and ran ahead.

''Rin, take it easy.'' Sesshomaru said and ran after her. Apparently, he was worried about her and the baby she was carrying.

''Inuyasha, please help me carry.'' Kagome said and grabbed one of the bags.

''Keh!'' Inuyasha said and walked towards all the things that was lying on the ground.

''You're not still mad, are you?'' Kagome asked.

''Keh.''

''What?''

''Keh!''

''Fine! I'm sorry we made you angry, we just wanted to have some fun.'' Kagome said and started to walk away. But then she felt Inuyasha's arms hugging her from behind.

''Inuyasha?''

''It's alright...I'm overreacting'' Inuyasha whispered and hugged her closer.

**With Rin and Sesshomaru**

''Rin, slow down.'' Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin continued to walk in a fast pace while she took off her T-shirt and revealed her bikini top. Then she threw it behind her and let Sesshomaru catch it.

''It's so sunny today, don't you think?'' Rin pointed out.

''Rin.''

''And hot, too.'' She added and took off her shorts and threw them behind her.

''Rin, listen.''

''I'm going to do the canon ball!''

''No, you're not!''

**Later**

''This is the life!'' Kagome sighed.

She and Rin was lying on two towels and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in the loungers.

''It feels good to relax sometimes.'' Rin pointed out.

10 minutes later. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were now sleeping in the loungers and Rin and Kagome smiled at each other and then they slowly got up. Then they took two buckets and walked towards the sea. They filled the buckets with water before they walked slowly towards the two sleeping demons. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and Kagome to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked over at Rin and nodded.

They dumped the water over the boys.

''COLD!'' Inuyasha shouted and flew up from the lounger.

''What the-?'' Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome and Rin were laughing so hard they fell over.

''Kagome!''

''Rin!''

They stopped laughing. They gulped and looked at each other before they took off.

''Come back here!'' They heard Inuyasha shout.

Rin and Kagome were laughing as they were trying to run away from their men. They ran along the beach but when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were getting closer, the girls ended up running into the cold water.

''Aahh! Cold!'' Kagome and Rin cried at the same time.

''Ha! Look who's wet now!'' Inuyasha laughed from the shore.

The water reached their hips and they had their arms wrapped around themselves.

''W-well, i-it's not so-so b-b-bad.'' Kagome shook.

''Y-yeah! It's r-really w-warm.'' Rin agreed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and smirked. Then they made their way into the water and headed for the girls.

''W-wait! Stop!'' Rin and Kagome cried and tried to get away.

But it was no use. Before they knew it, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had lifted them up and then they threw them into the water.

When they surfaced, they screamed, ''You're dead!''

Kagome tackled Inuyasha and they both fell into the water and Rin jumped up on Sesshomaru's back. Inuyasha and Kagome were wrestling but stopped when they saw Rin who was trying to make Sesshomaru loose his balance. It looked really funny. She was trying so hard to make him fall and at the same time she was trying to hold on to his back.

Sesshomaru just stood there with a look that said, 'Is this the best she can do?'

When they had played for awhile, Inuyasha splashed water on Sesshomaru. But when it looked like Sesshomaru would attack, Inuyasha grabbed Rin and lifted her up.

''You don't want to hurt Rin, do you?'' Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshomaru looked annoyed. He turned his head and his eyes met Kagome's. Then he turned his head back and smirked at Inuyasha.

''Oh no you don't!'' Inuyasha warned.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome who gasped when he lifted her up.

''Let go of Rin, Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru said.

''You let go of Kagome first.''

''No.''

Inuyasha walked slowly backwards with a smirk on his face. Rin knew what he was about to do and made up a plan herself.

Inuyasha turned around and started running with Rin in his arms and Sesshomaru ran after him with Kagome. But just when Inuyasha was about to throw Rin into the water, she threw her arms around his neck and didn't let go.

That made Inuyasha fall into the water with her.

Sesshomaru stopped running. He and Kagome looked at each other and then back at Inuyasha and Rin who just had surfaced.

''Rin! What was that for?'' Inuyasha shouted/laughed.

''If I was going down, then you were going with me!'' Rin laughed.

**Later**

''Frisbee time!'' Rin exclaimed as she held the frisbee.

They threw the frisbee for awhile before Inuysha got bored and didn't pay attention. Sesshomaru took this chance to annoy Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru said.

''What?'' Inuyasha said. But before he could turn his head completely, the frisbee hit him hard in the head and he fell over and landed in the sand.

Rin and Kagome were laughing and Sesshomaru was smirking.

''Sesshomaru! Why did you do that for!'' Inuyasha yelled and rubbed his cheek.

''Pay attention when you play, little brother.'' Sesshomaru answered.

It was time to drive home. When they were inside the car and Inuyasha was ready to start it, Sesshomaru, Rin and Kagome said,

''The loungers, Inuyasha.''

''WHY ME!'' Inuyasha screamed and hit his head against the steering wheel.

**A/N: I finally updated! Please review! :)**

**Oh, and in the next chapter you'll get to see what Hana has done to Hojo! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally got home after making Inuyasha stop the car a few times, Kagome and Rin went inside to see to Hana and Hojo while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took out all the things from the car. Kagome opened the door and called,

''Hana! Hojo! We're back!''

No one answered.

''Hello?'' Rin called.

They looked at each other before they went to the kitchen to see if they were there. But the kitchen was empty. But then they heard a noice from the second floor and hurried up the stairs.

Rin opened the door to Hana's room.

''Oh my!'' She exclaimed.

There was Hojo, tied up on the floor.

''What happened? Where is Hana?'' Kagome asked a bit worried.

''Um..first she wanted to bake muffins. And when she had eaten 8 pieces, I took them from her. Then she started crying and I tried to comfort her but she ran out of the kitchen. When I started to run after her, she came back with a **chainsaw**! Then she started to chase me around the kitchen until I gave the muffins back. Then, we watched a movie, and after it had ended, she wanted candy. So I gave it to her, but then she got the idea that she was a cop and now I'm lying here tied up on the floor.'' Hojo explained.

Rin and Kagome just stood there, gaping at him.

''Um...I'm sorry, Hojo. I will pay you more for this.'' Kagome said.

''There is no need for that, my lovely lady. But could you please tie me up, please?'' Hojo smiled.

Kagome and Rin helped Hojo, and when he was free from the ropes, Hana entered the room.

''Mommy!'' She squealed happily and ran into her arms.

''Hana, I think you need to apologize to Hojo.'' Kagome said as she lifted her up.

Hana was quiet for awhile before she spoke,

''I'm sorry, Homo.'' Hana said innocently.

Kagome smacked her forehead with her free hand an looked embarrassed, Rin laughed and Hojo scratched his head.

''It-it's alright, Hana. Um, I must go now, take care!'' Hojo said and left.

After he left, Kagome put Hana back down on the floor. Rin was giggling and couldn't stop and Hana didn't understand what she had done wrong.

Seconds later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the room.

''What happened? Why did that boy look like he was never going to come back?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Daddy!'' Hana squealed and ran to him.

''Well, you see, umm...'' Kagome said.

Rin was still laughing.

''Rin, why are you laughing?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Hana called Hojo something funny.'' She laughed.

''Really? What?'' Inuyasha asked. Now he was interested.

''Well, Hojo told us what Hana had done to him and when I told her to apologize, she said-'' Kagome began.

''I'm sorry, Homo.'' Rin finished for her.

And the moment after, Inuyasha was nearly laughing his pants off and Sesshomaru was smirking.

''Homo was nice, and did what I told him, too.'' Hana said and smiled big.

''Hahahaha, that's my girl!'' Inuyasha laughed.

A few days passed, and one day when everything was quiet and the house was clean, someone knocked on the door. Kagome went to open it, and there stood...

''Genji! Akane!'' Kagome exclaimed.

''Hello, Kagome!'' The twins said at the same time.

**( Remember the twins from the first story ''Not so bad after all''? You first met them in chapter 15 when they were 5 years old, and now they're back! )**

''How good it is to see you again!'' Kagome smiled and hugged them both.

''It's good to see you too.'' Akane smiled.

''It's been so long since we saw you, how old are you now?'' Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

''Please don't cry, Kagome. We're 14 now.'' Genji answered and hugged her again.

''Where have you been all this time?''

''We have been traveling alot, our parents wanted us to see the world. We came back yesterday.'' Akane explained.

''Oh, I see.'' Kagome said as she wiped the tears away. ''Please come inside.''

Kagome led them to the living room where the others were. Sesshomaru was fixing a broken chair, Rin was playing with Hana and Inuyasha was watching TV and munched on a chocolate cake.

''Everyone! Look who's back.'' Kagome smiled.

Everyone turned their heads.

'CRASH!'

'GASP!'

'CHOKE!'

Sesshomaru had accidently broken one leg on the chair and it had fallen over him.

Rin had stopped playing with Akane and gasped when she saw her favorite twins.

And Inuyasha had received almost the entire chocolate cake in the throat and was now choking.

''Genji! Akane!'' Rin exclaimed and ran to them and hugged them both.

''I had the same reaction.'' Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru pushed away the now even more broken chair from him and stood up. Then he walked over to Inuyasha and took out the chocolate cake. Inuyasha breathed hard before he spoke,

''What are you two doing here?'' He shouted.

''Inuyasha! You haven't seen them in 9 years! Don't shout at them!'' Kagome yelled.

''We have missed you all.'' Akane said as tears ran down her face.

''Awww..we have missed you too!'' Kagome squealed and hugged her.

''Rin, I-'' Genji sobbed.

''Don't cry, Genji. Now you're making me cry.'' Rin said and hugged the boy.

Sesshomaru's eyes met Inuyasha's. ''Here we go again...'' He sighed, and Inuyasha just nodded.

When they were all sitting down in the kitchen, Genji spoke, ''Since we have been gone so long, I and Akane wanted to spend time with you all if it's okey?''

''Of course it's okey!'' Rin said and Kagome nodded in agreement.

''You two are lucky. Tomorrow, we're going to a farm. It's Inutashio's friend's mother who owns it.'' Kagome explained. ''And we think it's good for Hana to get outside a little more.'' She added.

''Hana?'' Akane asked.

''Oh, I guess you didn't see her when you came in. Hana is my and Inuyasha's doughter, she's 4 years old.''

''Really? Can we meet her?'' Akane asked excited.

''Of course!'' Kagome smiled. ''Hana! Come here, baby!'' She called.

No one came.

''Now, where is that child?'' Kagome asked and was just about to go look for her when Hana entered the kitchen...

...with the **chainsaw**!

''Hana! Put it down!'' Kagome told her.

''Who are they, mommy?'' Hana asked and was ready to drop the chainsaw.

''No don't drop it!'' Kagome screamed.

'CRASH!'

''Whyyyyyy...?'' Kagome whined.

''She's adorable!'' Akane exclaimed and ran up to Hana and lifted her up.

''Who are you?'' Hana asked curiously.

''I'm Akane.''

''You cute!'' Hana giggled.

''Aaaawwww...'' Akane and Rin said.

''Yeah, yeah, that's cute.'' Inuyasha mumbled.

''We're leaving early tomorrow so don't stay up all night.'' Sesshomaru said as he got up from the chair.

''We have guest rooms you can use. Come, I'll show you.'' Rin said and lead the twins upstairs with Hana.

''Well, let's go to bed, Kagome...Kagome?'' Inuyasha said.

''My chainsaw...'' She cried.

Inuyasha slapped his forhead.

Sesshomaru chuckled and patted her shoulder, ''It's going to be alright.'' He said before he started to leave. ''Good night, you two.''

''Night.'' Inuyasha said.

''My chainsaw...'' Kagome said.

''….Can we go to bed now?'' Inuyasha asked.

''….''

''All right then.'' Inuyasha said and left.

Kagome was still standing where she was.

Then, seconds later Inuyasha came back.

''For the love of-!'' He growled before he lifted her up so that she hung over his shoulder.

''Now we are going to bed, my dearest wife because tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day. That's going to be fun, right?'' Inuyasha babbled.

''...My chainsaw...'' Was Kagome's only reply.

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love your reviews, keep them going! Here's chapter 6! :D**

It was extremely early in the morning and the sun had barely come up yet. And the only ones who were awake were Rin and Hana. They were running around in the house, trying to wake everyone up so they could drive to the farm already.

''Sesshomaru! Wake up!'' Rin said loudly.

''….No.'' Sesshomaru mumbled.

''Uncle Sesshy, wake up!'' Hana giggled and pulled on his hair.

''Hm...No.''

''Listen, mister! You're going to drag your butt out of the bed, go downstairs, eat breakfast and you're going to do it NOW!'' Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

''As you wish...'' He mumbled.

''Good!'' Rin smiled brightly. Then, she and Hana left the room.

'_Why did we have to go to that damn farm?_' Sesshomaru thought tiredly.

Rin and Hana ran to Inuyasha and Kagome's room.

''Rise and shine! We're leaving soon so...GET UP!'' Rin shouted.

Poor Inuyasha, who wasn't prepered for the yelling, fell out of bed.

''….That hurt...'' He mumbled as he lay on the floor.

''Get up, get up! It's time to go!'' Rin said as she walked up to him and grabbed his ankles. Then she dragged him out of the room and down the stairs ( That must hurt ) and dumped him in the kitchen before she went to wake up Kagome.

''What the hell...? My whole body hurts...'' Inuyasha complained and stood up from the cold floor.

Sesshomaru, who sat in one of the chairs and drank coffee, said, ''I'm not surprised, she dragged you down the stairs.''

''…...She did..._what_!'' Inuyasha growled.

''I can't belive you were so tired you didn't notice.'' Sesshomaru sighed.

**Back with Rin**

When Rin entered the room she saw Hana trying to drag her mother out of bed by her arm...but in vain.

''Kagome, my dear sister...WAKE UP!'' She yelled.

''One more word, and you'll die..'' Kagome hissed with her eyes still closed.

''Stop joking, Kagome. Get up now.'' Rin said and pulled the covers away.

Mistake!

Kagome sat up slowly, her eyes were still closed. But when she opened them...

Rin screamed and Hana ran out.

Kagome's eyes were bloodshot, but not only that...add anger and tiredness in them and you have seen your worst nightmare.

''I went to bed 3 hours ago because I was up and fixed my chainsaw. I think you better leave and let me sleep some more, and I will join you all _later_.'' Kagome hissed and fell back down on the bed.

Rin just stood there, frozen, with wide eyes. She stood there for a few seconds before she quietly made her way out of the room and closed the door slowly.

''Mommy don't like to wake up.'' Hana pointed out. She had been standing outside the room, waiting for Rin.

When they reached one of the guest rooms, they walked inside. But this time Rin didn't bother to wake the twins up. She just lifted Genji and Akane and hung them over her shoulders and walked out again.

Hana giggled as she tried to jump and reach Akane's hand.

When everyone sat at the table, Rin said, ''Good, everyone's awake...except for Kagome. Now...Who is willing to wake her up?''

Silence.

''Please, don't make me go in there again!'' Rin begged.

''I'll do it..'' Inuyasha sighed and left the kitchen.

**Time skipping**

They were all in the car, the one with eight seats, and it was deadly silence.

Sesshomaru sat in the driver seat and beside him sat Rin. In the far back seats were Akane and Genji. And Kagome, Inuyasha and Hana sat in the seats in the middle, with Hana sitting between her mother and father.

No one dared to look at Kagome. If you did, then you would get 'the deadly stare' from her before she attacked. And Inuyasha knew that.

When he hade walked up to the bed and barely touched Kagome, she attacked him, litterally.

But after an hour of silence, Inuyasha decided to say something. ''Are we there soon?''

Sesshomaru sighed, ''No.''

When that conversation ended...was it quiet again.

Fifteen minutes passed before, ''LOOK!'' Kagome exclaimed.

Everyone almost jumped out of their skins at the sound of Kagome's voice.

''Horses!'' Kagome said and pointed at the pasture they were passing. ''Do they have horses on the farm?''

''Probably.'' Inuyasha said.

''Who did you say owned the farm, again?'' Rin asked this time.

''Our father's friend's mother. Her son lives with her, though.'' Inuyasha answered.

''Oh, what's their names?''

''Akitoki and Sarah. Akitoki has known our father for 3 years now.''

''Oh, I didn't know.'' Rin said.

''Neither did we.'' Inuyasha said. ''Akitoki and Sarah are humans, Akitoki is 45 and his mother is 77.'' He added.

''Really? How are they?'' Kagome asked.

''Father said that Akitoki is OK, but his mother is a little...forgetful..and...confused?'' Inuyasha said hesitating.

**Time skipping**

''Finally, we're here!'' Kagome exclaimed and jumped out of the car.

They all stood and looked around. There were horses, pigs, chickens, sheep and goats on the farm and Hana was the first to think that this was going to get really funny!

''Hello! I see you've finally arrived!'' A voice said.

''You must be Akitoki, it's nice to meet you.'' Rin said and held out her hand.

Akitoki gladly took her hand and shook it.

''I'm glad you all decided to come.'' Akitoki smiled. He had light brown hair and green eyes and he was dressed in all blue.

Akitoki!'' They heard a voice scream.

They all turned around and saw an old woman run towards them...in only her underwear.

Sesshomaru covered his eyes with one hand and Hana hid behind him. Rin and Kagome's eyes widened and Akane had a hard time holding her laughing. Inuyasha and Genji stiffened and tried to look away.

''Mom! Where are your clothes?'' Akitoki exclaimed. ''Can't you see that our guests are here?''

''No time for small talk, come, come, you have to help me to clean my feet!'' The woman called Sarah said and dragged Akitoki by his arm.

''Mom! No! Not now!'' Akitoki refused and tried to get away.

''Um, excuse me?'' Kagome said. ''I'm Kagome and this is my family.''

''OH! How rude of me!'' Sarah said and let go of Akitoki, who fell backwards when she released him.

''I'm Sarah! Akitoki's mother. But I guess you already knew that, what's your name?'' The woman babbled.

''Um, Kagome?''

''Yes, yes, you seem like a good girl. Oh! Do you like horses? And what's your name?''

''...Yes, I like horses. And I told you that my name is Kagome.''

''Of course! I almost forgot! Do you want some coffee?'' Sarah continued.

''Umm...'' Kagome was starting to realize that this woman was really...confused...

''Oh never mind! You young people don't drink coffee of course. But maybe you want some juice? What's your name again?''

''What the-? It's Ka-go-me!''

''Alright, alright, Ka-go-me. I'm going to make some cookies for you all.'' Sarah said and walked away.

They all stared after her.

''I'm sorry. My mother is...not normal, if you see what I mean?'' Akitoki said.

''I see that she likes to talk alot.'' Kagome said.

''Well, I'm going to keep an eye on her. You are free to look around if you want.'' Akitoki smiled and followed his mother into the house.

''Well, I'm going to take a look at the horses.'' Kagome said and walked away.

''Aww, look! The sheep have lambs!'' Rin exclaimed and ran towards the sheep pasture.

''Come on, Genji! I want to see the horses too!'' Akane said and dragged her brother away.

''I guess I look around as well.'' Inuyasha sighed and walked off.

Only Hana and Sesshomaru were left.

Hana tugged on his sleeve to make him look at her.

''What is it, Hana?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Up, up!'' Hana said and jumped up and down.

Sesshomaru sighed, but lifted her up anyway.

''The pigs, uncle! The pigs!'' Hana squealed with excitement.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just walked towards the pigs with Hana in one arm.

In the meantime. Kagome, Akane and Genji were watching the horses.

''Aren't they beautiful?'' Kagome said.

''Yes they are!'' Akane squealed.

''I guess.'' Genji mumbled.

''Stop being so grumpy, Genji!'' Akane snarled.

''Hey! Don't snarl at me, grouchy!''

''You started it!''

''I can't help it! I'm still tired.''

''Well...so am I...''

''Sorry, sis.'' Genji apologized.

''No, I'm sorry, bro.''

''Hey, Kagome? Can't we-?'' Genji began.

''Kagome? Whe did she go?'' Akane asked.

''_Now I've got you!_'' The twins heard someone scream.

They turned around and saw Kagome...chasing a chicken.

Rin was sitting in the sheep pasture, petting a lamb. ''You are so cute!'' She squealed and hugged it.

''_Come back, you chicken!_'' Rin heard someone in the background scream.

She looked up and saw Kagome passing her as she was hunting a chicken.

''Rin!'' She heard someone call her name.

''Genji?'' She said and turned her head.

Genji and Akane ran up to her. ''What is Kagome doing?'' He asked.

''She's chasing a chicken, why?''

''_Why _is she chasing a chicken?''

''Ummm...I don't know really. She has always been like that, she thinks it's fun. You see, Kagome likes excitement.''

''Oh, how exciting it is to chase a chicken.'' Akane giggled.

''Caught it!'' Kagome said happily as she walked up to them with the tired chicken in her hands.

Rin, Akane and Genji started laughing.

''….What?'' Kagome asked confused.

**Later**

Rin was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap on a hill.

''It was fun today.'' Rin sighed happily.

''Indeed.''

''Sesshomaru?''

''Yes?''

''Say you love me.'' She smiled.

Sesshomaru stared at her. ''You know I do, Rin.''

''Pleeeaaaase...?''

''….I love you, Rin.''

''I love you too, Sesshy!'' Rin smiled and kissed his cheek.

''Don't call me that..''

''Shut up and kiss me!'' Rin laughed.

And that was something Sesshomaru wouldn't mind doing!

**Meanwhile**

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the doorsteps, kissing.

''I love you, Inuyasha...'' Kagome said between the kisses.

''I love you too.'' Inuyasha replied.

When kagome broke the kiss, she looked down.

''Kagome? What's wrong?'' Inuyasha asked worriedly.

''Inuyasha, I was thinking...sometime...do you want...?'' Kagome blushed.

''Do I want what?''

''...Another child?'' Kagome whispered.

''….''

''Inu-?'' Kagome began but was cut off by Inuyasha's lips on hers.

''I would like that...very much.'' Inuyasha whispered and kissed her again.

But the kiss didn't last long before they were interrupted.

Hana jumped in between them and squealed happily, ''I'm going to be a big sister!''

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

''Yes, my little girl.'' Kagome smiled and hugged her. And Inuyasha wrapped his arms around both of them.

**A/N: Please review! It would make me happy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

It was early in the morning and everything was quiet. All you could hear were the chickens who walked around outside, cackling. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Hana, Akane and Genji were all sleeping in _one_ guestroom...

With only _one_ bed! A rather huge bed but still.

During the night, they had all moved around in the bed. Inuyasha lay at the end of the bed with Kagome's legs over him. Hana lay on Kagome's stomach and Akane lay beside Kagome with Genji's foot, tangled in her hair. Genji was hugging Rin's leg and Rin was using Seesshomaru's stomach as a pillow.

Then, Inuyasha woke up.

He pushed Kagome's legs off him slowly as he tried to get out of bed without waking her and the others. Then he walked into the kitchen.

But just as he entered, he was hit by a broom.

''OW! What the hell! ?'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Who are you and what are you doing in my house! ?'' A female voice screamed.

''Sarah? It's me, Inuyasha.''

The old woman stared at him angrily before she said, ''Oh! Inuyasha my boy, how are you doing?'' And she smiled brightly.

''Huh? Fine, I guess. Except my head hurts!'' He shouted.

''Oh, you have a headache! Let me help you with that.'' Sarah said.

''No thanks!''

''Do you want some tea?''

''…No.''

''My poor boy! You have a red mark on your forhead! Who did this! ?''

''Eh? You?''

''I'll introduce you to my son!'' Sarah exclaimed with excitement.

''What? No! I already know him!'' Inuyasha shouted. He was very annoyed now...But who wouldn't be?

''I'm going to make breakfast.'' Sarah said and turned around and walked up to the fridge.

''Are you even listening to me! ?''

''Oh, you're awake. Do you want breakfast?'' Sarah asked.

''No!''

''What happened to your forhead?''

''You hit me with a broom!''

''Poor boy, I will take care of you. What's your name?''

''….''

''Are you mute?''

''..._Noooo_...'' Inuyasha hissed.

''Where did you come from? Do you have a family? Are you alone?''

''AAAAAAHHH! ! ! !'' Inuyasha screamed and ran out of the kitchen.

''Sarah just shrugged and said to herself, ''What a nice boy.'' Then she continued to make breakfast.

**Meanwhile**

''Be still now.'' Kagome said as she tried to get Genji's foot out of Akane's hair.

''Ow! That hurts!'' Akane cried.

''There, now you're free.'' Kagome said.

Akane sat up and rubbed her head.

''Sorry, sis.'' Genji said.

Then, Inuyasha ran through the door.

''Inuyasha, where have you been? And what happened to your forhead?'' Kagome asked.

''I was just going to get something to drink when that old hag hit me with a broom!''

Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed beside Rin and smirked at what Inuyasha just said.

''What are you smirking at! ?'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Nothing.'' Sesshomaru answered simply.

''She must like you.'' Rin giggled.

''Keh!''

'_Knock knock knock'_

''Come in!'' Kagome said.

''Good morning! Did you all sleep well?'' Akitoki asked as he entered the room.

''Of course!'' Rin smiled.

''I'm glad.'' Akitoki said. He looked deep into Rin's eyes and smiled warmly.

Rin, on the other hand felt uncomfortable when he looked at her like that and looked away. Sesshomaru noticed this and gave Akitoki a deadly stare. Akitoki quickly looked away and said, ''Well, um, breakfast is ready.'' Then he left.

All eyes turned to Rin.

''Why did he look at me like that?'' Rin asked, still a bit uncomfortable.

''Isn't it obvious? He is in love with you.'' Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshomaru growled.

''What! ? No way!'' Rin exclaimed.

''But that look he gave you said otherwise.'' Kagome pointed out.

''If he touch you, I will kill him.'' Sesshomaru growled.

''This is going to be fun.'' Inuyasha smirked. He was in good mood again.

''Genji?'' Hana said.

''Yes, Hana?''

''What are they talking about?''

''Um...It's a grown-up thing.'' He answered.

**Later**

It was quiet at the breakfast table. Sesshomaru was staring at Akitoki and the rest ate in awkward silence, even Sarah. Inuyasha helped Hana with her food and Kagome looked over at Akitoki from time to time, making sure that he wasn't looking at Rin.

After breakfast everyone went their seperate ways to find something interesting to do. Kagome was walking past Sesshomaru who was watching Rin. She was sitting in the grass with a little lamb in her lap. Kagome stopped and walked up to him.

''Hey, how is it?'' She asked and stood beside him.

''I don't like him.''

''Who?'' Kagome asked, even if she knew who he was talking about.

''Akitoki. Just before I came here, he was watching her.''

''Don't worry, if Akitoki tries anything, I will be there to help you.''

Sesshomaru turned his head so that his eyes met Kagome's.

''If I can keep Kagura away, I can keep Akitoki away.'' She explained.

Sesshomaru turned his head towards Rin again and said, ''Do your thing, bodyguard.'' and smirked a little.

''I will.'' Kagome grinned. ''It's been a while since I had fun with sharp things.''

Sesshomaru didn't even need to ask what it was that Kagome was planning. But he knew that he didn't need to worry about Rin anymore. His pregnant mate was safe as long as he was near or as long as Kagome had her...''secret weapon''.

**A few minutes later**

Kagome had a huge smile on her face as she walked past Inuyasha in the kitchen. He was drinking a soda when he saw his mate walking past him.

''Why are you so happy?'' He asked.

''Oh nothing.'' Kagome smiled and continued walking.

''Hey! Don't just walk away! Tell me!'' Inuyasha exclaimed and ran after her.

''I'm on a mission.'' Kagome said.

''What mission?''

''I'm going to keep Akitoki away from Rin, Sesshomaru's orders.''

''Can't he keep Akitoki away from Rin himself?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Yes of course, but it's more fun this way.'' Kagome smiled wider.

''If you say so.'' Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's hand to stop her from walking.

''Inuyasha?''

Inuyasha started to kiss the side of her neck. ''How about we start working on another child now?''

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome giggled. ''Now?''

''Why not?'' Inuyasha smirked.

''Yes mommy! Give me a brother or sister!'' They heard a small voice exclaim from behind them.

''….!''

''….!''

**A/N: What can I say? Hana really wants a sibling! At first, I was going to wait for Kagura to show up before I would let the chainsaw enter again, but I miss it too much! In the next chapter I'm going to let Kagome have some fun! _Much_ fun! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! :D**

It was their third day on the farm and ever since Akitoki started showing interest in Rin, Kagome had been on high alert. Yesterday when Rin had been sitting under the big apple tree, she felt that she was being watched...

But a few minutes later she fell asleep, leaning agains the tree, and didn't notice that Akitoki walked up to her. Akitoki bent down, but just when his lips were about to touch hers, he was hit in the head by an apple.

''Oww...what the-?'' Akitoki said and rubbed his head. Then he looked up, but he didn't see anything.

Once again he leaned forwards so that he could kiss Rin.

But he couldn't even get close before another apple came flying and hit his head.

''What-?'' Akitoki said and looked up again. This time, a whole bunch of apples came flying towards him.

''Ow ow ow!'' Akitoki cried as he stood up and ran.

And the apple attack ended.

Right then, Rin woke up. ''Huh? Were did they come from?'' She asked herself as she looked at all the apples around her.

''What do you think of apple pie, Rin?'' A voice asked.

Rin blinked a few times before she looked up at the tree. ''Kagome?''

Kagome jumped and landed in front of her in the grass. ''What do you say?'' She asked with an innocent smile.

Rin looked down and whispered: ''...I love pie..''

Today, Rin was sitting by the lake and read a book. But she was soon interrupted when Akitoki sat down beside her.

''Good morning, Rin.'' Akitoki smiled at her.

''Good morning.'' Rin replied without looking up from the book. '_Why is he here?_' She thought.

''I didn't get a chance to spend some time with you yesterday.'' Akitoki pointed out.

''Mhmm...'' Was Rin's only answer.

''The apple tree must be cursed. A bunch of apples were thrown at me when I came to talk to you.''

_That_ comment got her to stop reading.

''What?'' Rin asked and looked at him.

''Yeah, sounds weird, huh?'' Akitoki said.

''Hehe...I guess..'' Rin stuttered. '_Kagome..._' She thought. '_Thank you!_'

''Anyway, are you free today?'' Akitoki asked.

''Umm...Me and Sesshomaru decided to spend the day together...alone. Sorry.''

''Why are you spending so much time with him?''

''He's my mate and husband_, _and I love him. That's why.'' Rin said in annoyance and stood up.

''Wait! Don't go yet-'' But Akitoki could barely finish the sentence before a fish was thrown and hit him in the face.

Rin stared in surprise at the fish that now lay in the grass. And by now, Akitoki was standing up and he looked disgusted.

''This reminds me of what happened yesterday!'' He shouted.

'_Kagome._' Rin thought with a grin before she turned to leave.

''Where are you going?'' Akitoki asked.

''I'm going to meet Sesshomaru.'' Rin answered as she kept walking.

''….''

Akitoki stared after her. Why couldn't she give him a chance? He could be a better father to Rin's unborn child than Sesshomaru.

But just when he was about to run after her, another fish hit his neck and slipped into his shirt.

''Ah! Get it out!'' Akitoki cried as he ran around in cirkles.

**10 minutes later**

Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen with Hana in his lap. Trying to be a good father he let her pull on his ears. Even if it hurt...

But seconds later, he smelled Kagome...and...fish?

When Kagome entered the kitchen she sighed and sat down on a chair.

''Kagome, what happened? Why are you all_ wet _?'' Inuyasha asked in surprise.

''That Akitoki just can't leave her alone...'' Kagome sighed once again. But then, she brighten up and said, ''But it was fun to throw things at him!''

**Outside**

''He wanted what?'' Sesshomaru growled when Rin explained what had happened earlier.

''Mhmm, he wanted to spend time with me today.'' Rin sighed. ''But Kagome made sure that I got away.''

''I guess I owe her much.'' Sesshomaru said before he kissed Rin on the lips.

But they were interrupted when they heard Akitoki's voice.

''Rin, Sesshomaru! I just wanted to-''

But he was interrupted when Kagome appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm and dragged him in the other direction.

''Akitoki, can I have a word with you?'' She asked in an annoyed voice.

Rin and Sesshomaru stared after them.

''Why is she wet?'' Sesshomaru asked.

**With Kagome and Akitoki**

''Why can't you just leave Rin alone?'' Kagome asked

''Because I have feelings for her.'' Akitoki answered.

''Can't you see that Rin and Sesshomaru love each other? They're married and Rin is pregnant with his child. Accept it and move on!'' Kagome argued.

''I can't! I want her, too!'' Akitoki shouted.

''You can't have her!''

''Yes I can!''

Kagome took a deep breath. ''I won't let you ruin their lives...I stopped you from kissing Rin yesterday and I stopped you from running after her 10 minutes ago. I threw apples and fish at you. I can do much more than that, Akitoki. If you won't let them be happy or leave them alone, then I must do what it takes to keep you away from them.''

''….''

''Cat got your tongue?'' Kagome smirked before she turned around and walked way, leaving Akitoki alone.

But just as Kagome thought...Akitoki didn't give up.

Sooo... '_Let's play._' Kagome smirked

Next day began normally, but everyone soon realized that a war would break out. At the breakfast table, everyone was quiet...Untill Akitoki spoke.

''Rin, you look lovely today.'' He smiled.

''Umm...thank you?'' Rin answered. She was wearing her pyjamas and she hadn't brushed her hair yet...

''Really, you look good...I have never felt this way before.''

Sesshomaru started to growl and Inuyasha looked pissed.

''Akitoki, please-'' Rin began.

''No, Rin. I have strong feelings for you and I really want you to-''

...He didn't get further than that...

Kagome rose from her chair and almost ran out of the kitchen, and all eyes followed her.

''_Why can't he just give up ? !_'' They could hear Kagome shout from the other room.

Seconds later she was back...with the **chainsaw**!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were smirking, Akitoki was going _down_!

''Prepare yourself, Akitoki!'' Kagome shouted and ran towards him.

''AAH! ! ! What the hell! ?'' Akitoki screamed and ran for his life.

''Hahaha!'' Inuyasha laughed. ''The crazy Kagome is back!''

''Indeed.'' Sesshomaru smirked.

'**CRASH**!'

''...Should we stop her?'' Rin asked.

''No, Kagome won't kill him.'' Inuyasha said and gave Hana another sandwich.

'**THUD**!'

Genji and Akane stiffened.

''Tea, someone?'' Sarah asked.

''STOP IT!'' They heard Akitoki scream.

''He's fine.'' Sesshomaru sighed. But Rin started to feel nervous.

''COME BACK YOU COWARD!'' Kagome shouted.

''Mommy is cool!'' Hana giggled.

''Calm down everyone...this is normal, they will stop soon.'' Inuyasha said. Now he was starting to feel nervous too.

'**CRASH**!'

''DIE!''

''…...Alright let's stop her.'' Inuyasha finally said. And everyone rushed out of the kitchen, except Hana and Sarah.

''Do you want some juice, my little friend?'' Sarah asked Hana who happily said yes.

**A few minutes later**

The others had manage to calm both Kagome and Akitoki.

Akitoki was panting. ''You're crazy!''

''And proud of it!'' Kagome panted back. '_I'll get you next time._' She thought with a smirk.

**A/N: Don't worry, the chainsaw will be back in the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter too :) Untill Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru wasn't very happy about what Akitoki said yesterday. In fact..he was really mad...

He and Rin were sitting outside in the sun on a bench. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his head was resting on hers.

They just sat there and enjoyed the nice weather...untill...

''_I'll kill you!_''

Rin opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking in the direction the screaming came from.

''Shall we see what's going on?'' Rin asked.

''I wouldn't want to miss it.'' Sesshomaru smirked and stood up.

When the couple walked into the livingroom they saw Kagome and Akitoki who were wrestling on the floor.

''I wonder what he did this time?'' Rin asked.

The next moment, Inuyasha, Genji and Akane came running in to the living room.

''Not again!'' Inuyasha complained and lifted Kagome away from Akitoki.

''Let me kill him, let me kill him!'' Kagome shouted as she was struggling to get out of Inuyasha's strong arms.

''Let her kill him.'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

''Kagome is...very scary when she wants to kill.'' Akane said with wide eyes.

**Later**

''Seriously, I am calm.'' Kagome said.

She was sitting on a chair in the kitchen...tied up. And the others, except Akitoki and Sara, were standing in front of her.

''I don't think so.'' Inuyasha grinned. ''I like to see you tied up.'' He added.

''….You pervert!'' Kagome shouted and started to struggle against the ropes.

''Inuyasha! Hana is here you know!'' Rin shouted.

''I didn't mean it like that!...honestly.'' Inuyasha said, sounding unsure.

''Untie her, Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Not untill she calms down.''

''I AM calm!'' Kagome shouted.

''...No...you're not.'' Inuyasha sighed with a smile.

Then, Akitoki entered the room.

''…...UNTIE ME NOW! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! ! !'' Kagome shouted and tried to jump towards Akitoki, with chair and all.

''Untie her.'' Was all that Sesshomaru said.

''No!'' Was Inuyasha's reply.

Akane and Genji were standing in the corner, trying to hide. And Hana, who was holding Rin's hand, didn't understand why her mother was tied up, she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary?

**30 minutes later**

''Umm, Inuyasha?'' Rin said. She, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting by the table in the garden, drinking coffee.

''Yeah?''

''Shouldn't we get Kagome out of the ropes now?''

''I guess you're right.'' Inuyasha said.

But just when they were about to stand up, Sara walked up to them.

''It's lovely weather isn't it?'' She smiled.

''Um, yeah it is.'' Inuyasha answered.

''And quiet too.'' She added.

''We know, Sara. Look, we were just about to-''

''I saw a cute girl in the kitchen earlier. The poor thing was tied up, so I untied her and gave her something to drink.'' Sara added and turned around to leave.

All eyes widened.

''Um..._When_..did you help her, Sara?'' Rin asked.

''I would like to have some coffee.'' Was Sara's reply.

''_WHEN_...did you help her?'' Inuyasha asked loudly.

''25 minutes ago.'' Sara smiled.

Inuyasha and Rin gaped at each other and Sesshomaru actually looked a _little_ scared.

''What did you give her to drink?'' Rin asked.

''A cake wouldn't be wrong-''

''Sara!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''My own special drink.'' Sara said before she turned around and walked away. ''So lovely weather.'' She sighed happily to herslef.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

''What special drink?'' Inuyasha asked with fear in his voice.

A moment later they were all back in the kitchen.

''Where is Kagome?'' Rin asked and looked around.

''I'm sure she's fine.'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

**1 second later**

'_CRASH!_'

They all froze.

''...Living room!'' Inuyasha exclaimed.

**In the living room**

''I'm the queen of the TV!'' Kagome shouted. She was standing on top of the TV with a huge smile on her face.

''Kagome, get down from there!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''This seems familiar.'' Rin pointed out.

''Get her down, Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Has this happened before?'' Rin asked.

''Don't touch me!'' Kagome shouted. ''I'm the queen...I decide what..you are allowed..to...touch.

''Calm down, Kagome, I'll get you down now.'' Inuyasha said.

''NO! You can't have me!'' Kagome shouted and took out her chainsaw!

''… ! ...Where the hell did that come from? !'' Inuyasha exclaimed in panic.

''Take this, intruders!'' Kagome smirked and jumped down from the TV and started chasing them.

''What did Sara give her? !'' Rin asked as they ran out from the house.

''I don't want to know!'' Inuyasah shouted.

''She will calm down soon.'' Sesshomaru said and ran up to Rin from behind and lifted her bridal style and flew up on the roof.

''Hey! Traitors!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Come here, puppy!'' Kagome grinned.

''You have to catch me first!''

**A few seconds later**

Inuyasha stopped running and turned around. ''Kagome?''

Kagome had stopped chasing him and was now running in a different direction.

''There is Kagura!'' I'll kill her!'' Kagome shouted as she was heading for a pole.

''Huh? Where?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Now I've got you!'' She shouted. Then she raised her chainsaw and hit the pole.

But to hit something as hard as a pole wasn't a good idea, especially not with a buzzing chainsaw.

It sent her flying backwards.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha shouted and ran up to her. ''Wake up!'' He paniced and tried to wake her up.

''Come on, please-''

'_SMACK!_'

Inuyasha now had a red mark on his cheek.

''It's my apple...'' Kagome mumbled.

**That night**

All were awake ... because Kagome was talking in her sleep.

''My chainsaw...I want more to drink...kill the pole...'' Kagome mumbled.

''Mommy talks as she sleeps.'' Hana giggled.

''Is she always like this?'' Akane asked.

''When she's drunk.'' Rin yawned and snuggled up against Sesshomaru.

''I think she has stopped now.'' Inuyasha whispered and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

But the peace lasted only until Kagome started sleep walking and decided that she would kill Akitoki in her sleep.

Many of them didn't get so much sleep that night.

Except Hana of course, who thought that all this was normal.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Schoolwork is killing me….Anyway, thank you all who reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**PS: I'm glad you all think that my story is funny! :D**

This was the day they all decided to go back home. Sesshomaru regretted that they even came here, mainly because of Akitoki. It was midday and they were all packing their things.

But then Akitoki came in.

''I can help you pack, Rin, if you want?'' Akitoki said and smiled in the doorway.

''No thanks.'' Rin answered without looking at him.

''Are you sure? I-'' Sesshomaru gave him a death glare.

''I think I'm going now.'' Akitoki whispered in fear and closed the door behind him.

'' He left quicker than I thought he would.'' Genji said.

'' If he comes back I'll tear him to pieces!'' Kagome growled. She was holding Hana.

''Yeah!'' Hana giggled her mother's arms.

**Later**

They were on their way to the car when Akitoki stopped them.

''Wait!'' He shouted as he ran after them.

''WHAT! ?'' Kagome and Sesshomaru shouted.

Akitoki stopped.

''I-I just wanted to-''

''Go away, or I will cut you to pieces with the chainsaw!'' Kagome shouted. She was not in the mood for this…..she never was.

''But-''

'' _There they are_!'' Someone shouted.

''….That sounded like…Kagura.'' Kagome grinned. ''Where is my chainsaw! ?'' She shouted and ran for the bags.

The rest of them turned their heads and saw Kagura and Toga walking towards them.

''So this is where you've been hiding?'' Kagura smirked.

''I told you they were here.'' Toga mumbled.

''No you didn't!'' Kagura shouted at him. Then she turned to Sesshomaru. ''Hello, darling!'' She smiled.

''….''

''Found it!'' Kagome shouted before she came running towards Kagura.

'' Not this time.'' Kagura smirked before she jumped into the air on a big feather.

Kagome halted and looked up.

''Look out, Kagome!'' Rin screamed.

As Kagura flew closer to Kagome, Inuyasha tried to reach her and move her out of the way. But just before Kagura reached her, she halted and threw some kind of powder on her before she flew higher into the sky.

Inuyasha ran up to her and Sesshomaru followed Kagura into the sky, leaving Rin with Akane, Genji and Hana.

''Kagome! Are you alright?'' Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome sneezed.

Then she said, '' I feel strange…'' and touched her forehead.

**In the sky**

''Kagura, what was that kind of powder?'' Sesshomaru asked angrily and gave her a cold stare.

Kagura didn't answer, she just smirked and looked down.

Sesshomaru followed her gaze and saw Rin and Toga on the ground. Rin was pushing the children behind her back to protect them. Inuyasha was taking care of Kagome and didn't see that Toga was after Rin.

''Don't touch her!'' Sesshomaru shouted and flew down as fast as he could.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and saw Toga throwing the same powder on Rin as Kagura did on Kagome.

Rin lost her balance and fell backwards, but Sesshomaru catched her just in time.

''Rin, are you hurt?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''…I think…I'm fine.'' Then she too sneezed.

Kagura flew down to the ground and picked up Toga before she flew up again.

'' That powder will weaken them. Leave them out of your sight and they're dead. Before tomorrow night they will be back to normal...if they survive that long.'' Kagura smirked.

'' Expect an attack before nightfall!'' Toga shouted.

And they flew off.

''Shit, we have to get out of here.'' Inuyasha said and lead Kagome to the car.

As they drove off, none of them even noticed that Akitoki had been standing there all this time, gaping.

**In the car**

''Here's the plan, we'll leave Hana in Genji and Akane's house where it's safe.'' Inuyasha said.

''And then?'' Kagome asked.

'' We return home, and wait for them.''

….

They dropped of Akane, Genji and Hana before they drove home. They were not going to risk their lives, not when Kagura and Toga were coming.

Inuyasha parked the car and they went into the house.

Sesshomaru locked all the doors and Inuyasha locked all the windows.

''There…now it's safe.'' Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

' **SMASH!'**

''….''

''….''

They ran to the living room.

….

Kagome looked shocked. On the floor before her lay a big vase, bigger than herself, smashed.

''I-I barely touched it. H-how could it-?'' She stuttered

Then Rin entered the room.

''Umm…can you please help me?'' She almost whispered.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome all looked at her, and their eyes widened.

In her _**one**_ hand….she held the _**bathroom door**_.

''I merely opened it and it just...flew of.'' She explained.

''The powder... It was supposed to weaken us!'' Kagome exclaimed.

'' But then...how were you able to do this?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Everything can go wrong when Toga's involved.'' Rin pointed out. ''Where can I put the door?''

**Nightfall**

''They will be here soon.'' Sesshomaru said.

''What are we going to do?'' Rin asked as she walked to her mate's side.

''….I will protect you….'' He answered.

''Sesshomaru!'' Inuyasha shouted.

Rin and Sesshomaru turned around.

''They're here, come on!''

''Where's Kagome?'' Rin asked.

''In her room. Go to her, Rin.'' Inuyasha answered before he and Sesshomaru ran towards the door to meet Toga and Kagura.

But when Inuyasha opened the door, a flying lightning ball passed them and kept flying towards Rin.

Rin screamed and ducked just in time.

Kagome was running down the stairs to help her sister. She helped her get up and then they both ran upstairs. They hid in Kagome and Inuyasha's room. Outside they could hear shooting and rumbling.

''Kagome, I'm scared.'' Rin whispered. They were hiding in the closet.

''Me too, I hope Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are alright.''

As the rumbling continued outside, they could hear faint footsteps coming from the stairs.

Rin and Kagome stayed quiet.

Then they heard the door to the room opened.

''Kagome?'' Rin whispered.

''Wait.'' Kagome whispered back.

The door to the closet flew open, and there stood Toga.

''Run, Rin!'' Kagome screamed, and both she and Rin flew out of the closet.

Kagome was almost by the door when she heard a scream. She turned around and saw that Toga was holding Rin by her hair.

''Let go of her!'' Kagome shouted.

''Why should I? You're both weak now!'' Toga laughed.

Then Kagome remembered something. The powder, it had made them _**stronger**_ not _**weaker**_!

She quickly grabbed the table lamp and threw it towards Toga. It hit his head with such a force so that he fell backwards into the wall.

Rin ran to Kagome's side.

''Something went wrong, Rin. The powder made us stronger instead of weaker.''

'' I think I figured that out by myself. I came back earlier with the bathroom door, remember?''

**Outside**

''Where is Toga? !'' Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru, who had knocked Kagura to the ground, turned around and his wide eyes met Inuyasha's.

'_Rin_'

'_Kagome_' They thought and ran inside.

But when they entered the house, they stopped.

…Kagome was chasing Toga…with the the armchair…

''Don't hurt me!'' Toga screamed.

''I guess we're not needed here…'' Inuyasha said.

''Look out!'' Rin shouted and threw a table towards them.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved out of the way….and the table hit Kagura in the face.

'' I didn't notice that she was up again.'' Inuyasha said, referring to Kagura.

'' Rin, you know we used to eat on that table, right?'' Sesshomaru added.

''You're mine now!'' They heard Kagome shout.

''No! Don't!'' Toga screamed and disappeared into the kitchen with Kagome after him with the armchair.

Kagura stood up again.

But when Kagome turned her head and saw Kagura, just before she too disappeared into the kitchen, she came back only one second later…with the chainsaw!

''Kagura!'' Kagome half laughed and ran towards her.

''She ran into the kitchen with the armchair and came back one second later with the chainsaw! ?'' Inuyasha exclaimed.

''Without making any noise?'' Rin added.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just moved out of her way.

Kagome ran past them and started chasing Kagura who tried to escape on the big feather.

''Not this time!'' Kagome smirked and raised her chainsaw above her head and…..

…the feather was split in two!

Kagura fell to the ground and started running, with Toga after her.

'' That was so cool, Kagome!'' Rin laughed and ran up to her with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not far behind.

''…But…..no way….'' Kagome said, lowering her chainsaw.

''What's wrong?'' Inuyasha asked.

'' IT WASN'T THE _**FEATHER**_ THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO SPLIT IN TWO! ! ! !''

''Calm down Kagome, you did your best!'' Inuyasha said as he tried to calm her.

'' I want another try!'' Kagome shouted and ran after Kagura and Toga.

Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all stood quiet.

''Okeeeeeey''…..Inuyasha said.

Then it hit him!

''KAGOME! Can you fetch Hana on your way back? !''

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, even if you had to wait long. Sorry for that! Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, time to put the textbooks aside and update the story instead! **

Kagome was walking home with Hana. Kagura and Toga had fled, and she didn't even get the chance to hurt them with the chainsaw.

Now she was depressed…

Hana was walking in front of her, dragging the chainsaw behind her.

It took awhile before Kagome realized that she wasn't holding the chainsaw anymore and ran after Hana to get it back.

''Hana, give it back!'' Kagome shouted as she ran after her daughter.

**At home**

''Inuyasha? Shouldn't Kagome and Hana be here soon?'' Rin asked.

''I told Kagome to fetch Hana when she was done chasing Kagura and Toga...So they should be here soon, yes.'' Inuyasha answered and sat down in the couch.

They had just finished unpacking and were exhausted. Sesshomaru sat down beside Inuyasha and turned on the TV.

Rin went into the kitchen, but came back later with a jar.

''Who baked these cookies?'' She asked.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked up to her and looked down at the cookies.

''I think Sarah made them for us.'' Inuyasha said.

''You think they are edible?'' Sesshomaru asked.

They looked at each other.

**With Hana and Kagome**

''Hana, please slow down!'' Kagome begged.

Hana only laughed and kept running, but when she reached their house, she stopped and listened.

Kagome caught up with her.

''Please…give me…the chainsaw, Hana…'' Kagome said as she tried to catch her breath.

When Hana didn't move Kagome said: ''Hana?''

Hana's ears moved and she said: ''Something is wrong with Daddy.''

''What?'' Kagome said and opened the door.

She ran into the living room, with Hana behind her, and…..

Rin looked up at her.

''Rin?'' Kagome said.

''Hello, Kagome!'' Rin said happily and ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

''Huh?...Wait, I thought something was wrong, where is Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked.

''Wrong? Nothing's wrong! It's Christmas! Cheer up!'' Rin laughed. ''Look! The Christmas tree is up!'' She said, pointing at a house plant by the window. ''And all the beautiful decorations!'' She added.

''….What?'' Kagome said.

Then, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came in.

''Are you guys alright?'' Kagome asked.

''Do you know anything about the cookies Sarah gave us?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Look! Flying computers here too!'' Inuyasha shouted and pointed.

''What cookies?'' Kagome asked.

''Sarah sent us cookies and we tasted them. Now, these two are seeing things.'' Sesshomaru explained.

''I want my Christmas gifts!'' Rin said excited.

''Hey! The TV is flying away!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''I guess Sarah added some unknown ingredients in the cookies.'' Kagome said. ''Wait, you tried the cookies too, Sesshomaru?''

''Yes.''

''Then why aren't you like them?'' She asked, pointing at Rin and Inuyasha.

''I guess I wasn't affected by it…..but if you take off the panda costume ...''

''Alright, so you too were affected.'' Kagome sighed.

''GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS, YOU FLYING WARDROBE! ! !'' Inuyasha shouted.

**Next day**

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the kitchen. Kagome was already there, making breakfast for Hana who was sitting at the table.

''Good morning.'' Kagome smiled and gave Hana a sandwich.

''Umm…about yesterday.'' Inuyasha said and scratched his head.

''Don't worry about it. You were just getting on my nerves, shouting, arguing, laughing, chasing things that wasn't even there, crying, barking and kept me awake almost all night….'' Kagome said without looking at them.

''….''

''….''

''….''

''What? I'm not angry, it wasn't your fault.'' Kagome said. ''But I _**AM**_ going to place a bomb at that damn farm! !'' She shouted, and a black aura fell over her.

'_Kagome is angry, she is very angry…_' Rin thought, looking very scared.

'_Remember, leave Kagome alone for the rest of the day._' Sesshomaru thought. He was a bit stiff.

'_Note: Let Kagome rest today. Otherwise she will blow up._' Inuyasha thought, looking pale.

**Time skipping! ! !**

**4 years later**

Kagome, Rin: 29

Inuyasha: 30

Sesshomaru: 32

Hana: 8

(Sess & Rin's son) Takeshi: 3

Genji, Akane: 18

...

During the years, the family has had less trouble with Kagura and Toga, but they were still out there.

Hana's white hair had grown from her shoulders down to the middle of her back. Her black dog ears were still as cute as ever and her brown eyes sparkled just like her mother's. And her claws and fangs had grown as well.

Then there was the newest member of the family, Takeshi, Rin and Sesshomaru's son. Since he was a half demon and not a quarter demon like his cousin, Hana, his hair grew faster. He was born with white hair that almost reached his shoulders, white dog ears, golden eyes, fangs and claws. Now when he was 3 years old, his hair had grown past his shoulders and it was straight and shiny like his father's. His eyes almost looked like Sesshomaru's, but they were milder, almost like a combination between Rin and Sesshomaru's eyes.

But this isn't all. Kagome, who had promised Hana a sibling, was 7 month pregnant.

...

Kagome was out in the garden, feeding the birds with some old bread. And when she was done, she waddled back into the house. Inuyasha, who was walking past the window stopped and watched her walking into the house.

''Good way to get rid of old bread, darling.'' Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha watched the birds for a few seconds before he shouted, ''Kagome, your birds have got company!''

Kagome walked up to him and looked out the window.

''Is it the goose again?- AAAAAAAAHH! ! ! RATS, RATS ! ! !'' Kagome screamed.

''**Rats?** I thought it was wildcats!'' Inuyasha exclaimed

**At the door**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were watching the rats munching on the bread.

''I didn't know that rats were so big!'' Inuyasha said.

''Must be lab rats...'' Sesshomaru pointed out.

''What should we do? Should we call...''

''I'LL KILL THEM! ! !'' They head Kagome shout.

''...?''

''…?''

Then, out of nowhere, Kagome stepped in between the brothers and began shooting wildly at the rats with a rifle.

''…!''

''…!'' ''…Hormones?'' Inuyasha said.

''What's going on?'' Rin asked as she walked up to them. She pushed the brothers out of her way and... ''AAAAAHH! ! ! RATS! !'' …ran back into the house.

Hana, who was carrying Takeshi, walked up to her father and uncle.

''Dad, what is mom doing?'' She asked.

''Well, she…''

''RATS! !'' Hana screamed and ran back inside with Takeshi.

''Hana, it's only rats…big rats.'' Inuyasha called after her.

Hana came back only seconds later with Kagome's chainsaw.

''I'll help you, mom!'' She shouted and ran towards the rats.

''Hana, no! You'll get shot!'' Inuyasha exclaimed and ran after her.

''I'll help you kill them!'' Rin shouted as she ran past Sesshomaru and out the door with a baseball bat.''

It was chaos in the garden...And poor Inuyasha was in the middle of it.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway and watched as the garden was destroyed.

'_I wonder what Izayoi will say when she and father comes home from their shopping tour?_' Sesshomaru thought.

As Sesshomaru was thinking, Takeshi wobbled forward on his short legs towards him.

He pulled on his father's pants to get his attention.

''What is it, Takeshi?'' Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his son.

''Up, up!'' Takeshi giggled and stretched out his arms.

Sesshomaru lifted him up.

''Hopefully, you will not be like them when you get older.'' Sesshomaru said as he watched his family trying to kill the rats.

''Boom Boom!'' Takeshi giggled.

''…. Or maybe you will...''

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **I got an idea when I was watching a movie that I thought was really funny, and I just **_**had**_** to use some of the scenes from it to this chapter!**

**The movie is swedish and is called ''Gröna hissen'' (The green elevator) and is based on the piece ''Fair and warmer''.**

**I hope this chapter will entertain you! :D**

It was Saturday evening and Sesshomaru, Kagome, Izayoi and Inutashio had taken the kids out for a long walk. Rin was busy making chicken salad in the kitchen while Inuyasha had a little paperwork to do, which was not very fun because Inuyasha constantly asked Rin to go get him something to drink.

''Come on woman, pleeeeeease!''

At last, Rin gave up.

''Alright, alright!'' Rin sighed. To be honest, Rin was very tired at making the salad and needed a drink herself.

She looked around, and on the sink she saw a bottle of champagne. Actually, the champagne was for the dinner tonight, but Rin thought that they could at least take _one_ glass. So she took the bottle and two glasses and sat down beside Inuyasha on the couch.

''Champagne? Is it not for dinner?'' Inuyasha asked as he looked at the bottle.

''Yes, but we can at least take one glass right?'' Rin smiled innocently.

''I guess so.'' Inuyasha said and pushed away the paperwork.

Rain poured the champagne into the glasses, and it went down like water.

''_One _more won't hurt.'' Rin said and grabbed the bottle.

**A few minutes later the bottle was less than half full**

''Perhaps we could have a few drinks!'' Inuyasha exclaimed and ran away to mix a few drinks for him and Rin.

''Good idea- hic!'' Rin said and tried to get up from the couch.

'_I guess I drank too fast…oh well._' Rin thought.

A moment later Inuyasha was back with two big glasses filled with...yeah whatever it was. It had the color of green anyway…

''Do I really want to –hic!- know what you used to make it green?'' Rin asked.

''No… here.'' Inuyasha said and gave a glass to Rin.

Rin took it without hesitation, and the two just kept drinking until the glasses were empty.

It was quiet for a few seconds before….

''AAAAAA! ! ! Water! Water!'' Rin shouted and grabbed her empty champagne glass.

''Drink this, drink this!'' Inuyasha shouted and quickly poured more champagne into Rin's glass before he brought the bottle to his mouth to drink from it.

''Oh saved!'' Rin breathed. ''Who held the foam extinguisher? !''…. ''Oh! I was about to burn up!'' She shouted.

''Me too!'' Inuyasha breathed. '' But this was good.'' He said as he looked at the bottle in his hands.

''Yeah, you get used to it!'' Rin grinned and drank some more.

Both Rin and Inuyasha started to laugh.

Then Rin smiled at Inuyasha and said;

''But dear sweet Inuyasha my dear friend….what do you have around?''

Inuyasha looked around him before he asked;

''Around what?''

''Around the nose.'' Rin said.

Inuyasha tried to look around his nose. ''I don't see anything.''

Rin stepped closer to him.

''No, now I can see, I'm sorry ... it's your face!'' Rin exclaimed, and they started laughing again.

''I think the blurr….the blurri…blurring... is starting where you're standing.'' Inuyasha mumbled.

''Nooo, does it?'' Rin asked and looked around. ''Let me see.'' She said and stumbled over to Inuyasha.

''Yes! It was very hazy over there!'' She laughed and pointed at the spot she was standing on before.

They laughed some more before they drank the rest of the champagne.

''Oh how nice!'' Rin laughed and drank from her glass.

''Maybe we should eat some food…'' Inuyasha suggested.

''Yes…'' Rin mumbled.

They stumbled into the kitchen where the chicken salad was.

''Well, should we eat some s-sal...sal..sala…salad?'' Inuyasha asked.

''But, but it looks so sad.'' Rin said as she looked closer at the bowl.

Inuyasha also looked closer at it.

''It can't be fun to be chicken salad in this house.'' Rin added.

''No, you're right.'' Inuyasha said and took the bowl.

He opened the door to the toilet and threw the bowl inside. Meanwhile, Rin had gone into the living room and was currently sitting on a chair. But she couldn't sit still, and it looked like she was rubbing herself against it.

Then, Inuyasha walked in.

''Imagine being a table.'' He said out of the blue. '' To just stand there and be a table...''

''Yes.'' Rin mumbled.

''Or a chair ... or a couch?'' Inuyasha said. ''Everything...just...'' He said and sat down in the couch.

Then he looked at Rin who was rubbing herself against the chair.

''Em.. what are you doing?'' He asked.

''…I'm trying to find the balance!'' She answered.

''Rin, what do you think would be the most boring thing to be in this house?'' Inuyasha asked.

''…The vacuum cleaner...''

''The vacuum cleaner...why the vacuum cleaner?''

''Well, imagine yourself lying on your stomach on the floor and just slurp in a bunch of crap….. **And**, with an electrical cord connected to the…emm…'' She said and pointed at her butt.

''You've probably been lucky.'' Inuyasha said.

''Yes, yes.'' Rin said.

''I have also been lucky..'' Inuyasha mumbled. ''You and me…we have been -hic!- lucky…''

''Yes….''

''YES! Now I remember! MUSIC!'' Inuyasha exclaimed and jumped up from the couch.

''Oh I love music!'' Rin laughed and stood up.

''Yes we need music!'' Inuyasha shouted and threw the CDs around.

But then he accidently hit a CD into the wall so that it broke.

''Oh no! Was it the one with Rihanna?'' Rin asked and walked up to him.

Inuyasha brought the broken CD to his ear.

'' I, I hear so bad ...'' He said. ''It's the one with Lady Gaga, it went to pieces. But we have more CDs here!'' He said and started playing a random CD he picked up from the floor.

''And now we dance!'' He exclaimed.

They danced around the room like crazy monkeys. Inuyasha found a lampshade and put it on his head. Rin was just jumping around, but then she picked up a blanket.

''Come on, your bull!'' She laughed.

''MOOOOO!'' Inuyasha exclaimed and ran towards the blanket like a bull.

But when he ran towards it a second time, he collided with the wall and landed on the floor.

''Continue to dance!'' Rin shouted and took off one of her indoor footwear.

Then, she stopped and looked at Inuyasha on the floor.

''How do you dance?'' She asked.

Inuyasha sat up and leaned against the wall.

''Stay there I'm coming!'' Rin said and turned the music off.

Then, she stumbled towards him.

''Oh, what a terrible sight.'' She said. '' You look like something that has washed ashore in a German nature documentary!''

''Help me.'' Inuyasha said.

''Yes of course. How can I help you?''

''You can start with mouth to mouth resuscitation ...'' Inuyasha mumbled.

''Alright.'' Rin said and bent down….. ''I can't reach you.'' She said as she stumbled over him.

''You, you have long arms…'' Inuyasha mumbled.

Rin tried to use the wall as support as she bent down again. But it was no use…

''Sit still!'' She shouted as she stumbled over him again.

''I _am_ sitting still.'' Inuyasha said and tried to get up himself.

When he finally got up, they both sat down on the couch.

''If I had not seen myself I would never believe I was sitting here.'' Inuyasha said. ''Thank you, both of you.''

''Huh?'' Rin said and looked behind her. ''Who?''

''You and you.''

''But I am only one.''

''You have two faces.'' Inuyasha said. ''Why do you have two faces?''

''….So I should not feel so alone.'' Rin answered.

''But you could invite someone.'' Inuyasha suggested.

Rin looked down, her right foot was hidden under the blanket that was laying on the floor.

She started whining.

''What is it?'' Inuyasha asked.

''It's my foot!'' She cried.

''What's wrong with your foot?''

''I've lost it!''

''Have you lost your foot?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Yes…How can I show myself to people now with two heads and only one foot! ?'' She cried.

Inuyasha stood up and shouted;

''Block all the exits! No one may leave the room!''

Then he turned to Rin.

''Where did you have it before?''

''Down there! Just where the leg ends.''

''Then it should be here.'' Inuyasha said and looked around on the floor. ''Wait! Here's the shoe! Then the foot should be here somewhere.'' He said and picked up the shoe.

''Yes it should! Do you see anything?'' Rin asked.

''Sit there and I'll arrange a little drink!'' Inuyasha said.

''Where are you going with my shoe?'' Rin asked.

''A gentleman always drinks champagne out of his lady's shoe.''

''Oh well…'' Rin sighed.

''Where is the ice?''

''Not only did I lose the foot, now I'll get it frost-bitten as well.'' Rin said.

''We don't need to do it if you don't want to.''

''I don't want to.''

''No but that's okay. There's not a shoe on the ice. '' Inuyasha joked. ''Do you know what? We should go to bed now, I'm tired.''

''Me too.'' Rin said and stood up and walked with Inuyasha to Izayoi and Inutashio's wardrobe.

''How's the foot?'' Inuyasha asked.

''It's fine.''

''But I thought you had lost it?''

''Yes.''

''Is it back?''

''Yes, it seems so…But now it's too late!'' She shouted.

''How so?''

''Now that I only have one shoe!''

**A few second later**

''Wow what tight pajama pants, I can't get in my legs.'' Inuyasha said.

''It's not the pants, it's the jacket. Give me that.'' Rin said.

'' I-I thought it was an unusually large zipper.'' '' Alright, you go to your room and I go to mine.''

''Yes, yes.'' Rin said and walked away with the pajama top and her jeans.

But she didn't go to her room. She found an open door just around the corner and looked inside. On the floor was a fake polar bear-skin.

''Ooooo, Japanese decoration, the bed is on the floor!'' She exclaimed in joy. ''Oh, what a luxury! But you're very pale, little friend.'' She added.

''But do not be sad.'' She said as she patted it's head. ''For now I'm coming down to you.''

She took the bear and laid it over her body.

**With Inuyasha**

''Alright, time for bed.'' Inuyasha said to himself as he started walking towards the stairs with the pajama pants and his T-shirt.

Then he looked around.

''Wow, it looks like a battlefield…. ''Which heroes have not died here? !'' He shouted.

''I can be a hero….but now I need to sleep.''

It was the last thing he said before he fell to the floor, sleeping like a child.

**When the others came home 15 minutes later**

''That was a log walk.'' Kagome sighed. ''Hana, go upstairs and change clothes, you're muddy.''

''Alright!'' Hana said and ran upstairs with Takeshi close behind.

''Who could have thought it was so hard to walk when you're pregnant?'' Kagome said and took off her jacket.

''I know how you feel.'' Izayoi smiled and walked with Inutashio to the living room.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome taking her shoes off because she had a hard time bending down.

Then, they heard a scream.

Sesshomaru and Kagome hurried to the living room.

''What happened here?'' Inutashio asked.

''It looks like a battlefield!'' Izayoi exclaimed.

''Where is Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''And Inuyasha?'' Kagome added. ''I thought he had paperwork to do?''

''Hello my dearest wife!'' A voice said from behind the couch.

All eyes turned to Inuyasha who tried to stand up.

''Inuyasha, what happened? And where is Rin?'' Kagome asked worriedly.

''Never leave champagne where we can find it -hic!''

''I see you have had a little party, son.'' Inutashio said and crossed his arms.

''And Rin -hic!'' Inuyasha added and fell down on the couch.

''Where is she then?'' Sesshomaru asked a bit annoyed.

Inuyasha only laughed.

''Do you hear what I'm saying?'' Sesshomaru raised his voice

''What's all that noise? !'' Someone shouted.

Everyone turned around and jumped when they saw Rin crawling out from a room with a bear-skin covering her body.

''Do you take no account of those who have gone into hibernation?'' She asked as she crawled towards them.

Everyone was quiet.

''Here I lie on my ear and is awakened by someone who's screaming: **Do you hear what I'm saying?**'' She said in a dark tone. ''How can I do that when I'm not awake?''

Then she crawled back into the room.

...

''Okeeey….'' Izayoi said. ''No more alcohol in this house...'' She sighed.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it and please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First I'm going to say that I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating in awhile but I have been too busy with driving.** **I just got my driving license! ! ! ! :D**

**But anyway, I'm back now and ready to finish this story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! You all make me so happy!**

**2 month later**

"Kagome, you should sit down. The baby can come any day now" Rin said as she was trying to make her sister sit down and rest.

"I can't, there is so much to do. I need to wash Hana's clothes, make dinner and-"

"Sit down woman!" Inuyasha shouted and grabbed her shoulders to stop her from walking around. "You need to rest." He whispered in her ear.

"….Okey…." Kagome sighed and sat down on a chair.

"That's better." Inuyasha said.

"Don't you worry Kagome, I'll wash Hana's clothes and Inuyasha can make dinner" Rin said with a smile and disappeared out of the kitchen.

"Me?... cooking! ?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Em…I don't know…maybe I should-"

"No Kagome, you'll rest and I get Sesshomaru to help me. Mom and dad are not home so they can't help."

**A moment later**

Kagome was lying on the couch, waiting for dinner to get ready. Rin was in the laundry room with Hana and Takeshi and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were _trying _to cook. They were making meatballs with potatoes. Should be easy.

Kagome could hear every word they said out in the kitchen.

"You're not supposed to put the meatballs in boiling water, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"What was the water for then?"

"For the potatoes, idiot…"

If Kagome's stomach hadn't hurt so much she would have stepped in, and she was very sleepy too. It only took a few seconds for her to fall asleep.

But her nap time didn't last for long.

Before she could figure out what was happening, half the roof was gone! And a giant feather came into view.

"The time has finally come! DIE! ! !" Kagura shouted from the feather.

"We'll kill you all!" Toga laughed.

Kagome was too sleepy to know what was going on. And while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting in their aprons and Rin was getting the children to safety, Kagome was blinking and trying to figure out if this was a dream or not.

**A minute later**

"Kagome what are you doing! ?" Rin screamed and ran up to her.

Rin had been taking Hana and Takeshi out of the house and hid them in the garage when she remembered that Kagome was still inside.

"Kagome, get up!"

"What…what is going on?" Kagome asked and yawned.

"Toga and Kagura are back! We must go! NOW!" Rin shouted and pulled on Kagome's arm.

"Oh…" Kagome said and stood up, walked away from Rin, and disappeared around a corner.

"Kagome! Where are you going! ?" Then, a board fell down from what was left of the roof and nearly hit Rin, she had to leave the house and hope that Kagome would be OK.

All sorts of things fell down from the sky as they were fighting. Stones, logs, boards, bricks and even a cow came flying.

Rin tried to dodge them all as she ran for the garage.

The feather was very close to the ground now.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Toga and Kagura stopped fighting when they heard a loud noise coming from inside the house, and the front door opened slowly.

And out came Kagome with the chainsaw.

"_**I will make it very clear that I don't like being woken up.**_" Kagome snarled, and her eyes were as dark as the night. "_**I have been waiting **__**so**__** for this moment.**_"

Then she ran towards the giant feather.

"She-she can run with that stomach! ?" Kagura shouted.

"Get this feather higher up!" Toga screamed at Kagura.

But the feather was too heavy to lift faster, and a moment later it had been split in half, and Kagura and Toga fell to the ground.

"Well, well, hasn't this happened before?" Kagome smirked.

Toga and Kagura started running with Kagome close behind.

"Keep running!" Screamed Kagura.

"What does it looks like I'm doing! ?" Toga shouted.

"How is it that every time we're trying to make a move, it ends with us running from Kagome! ?"

"Don't ask me!"

Kagome was very close now.

She smirked evilly and raised the chainsaw above her head. But just when she was about to strike, two demon policemen came out of nowhere and grabbed Toga and Kagura.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, looking surprised, and the chainsaw was still in the air above her head.

"We have been looking for you two." One of the policemen said to Kagura and Toga.

"Good job my lady, you led them right to us." The other said and smiled at her.

Kagome didn't move a muscle.

"Well, we'll be taking these two now, have a good day my lady." The policemen said and brought them to the police car.

"NO! It can't end like this!" Toga shouted. "Rin and Kagome belongs to ME!"

"Oh shut up you _**fool**_!" Kagura snarled at him.

When the car drove off Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Hana and Takeshi ran up to Kagome who was still standing in the same position as she was before, with the chainsaw above her head.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome!" Rin said and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Every time." Kagome said between her teeth. "**EVERY**_** FREAKING**_ _**TIME**_! ! !" She shouted and dropped the chainsaw on the ground.

"Oh shit…" Inuyasha said in fear.

**A few minutes later**

The family were standing on the hill beside the house, looking at the damage Kagura and Toga had made on the roof.

"How are we going to explain this to mom and dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"I let you handle that, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome, are you feeling better now?" Rin asked.

"Yeah…" Kagome sighed with a smile. She had taken out her anger on the nearest tree on the hill, poor thing.

"Daddy?" Takeshi said and tugged on his father's pants. "Bad people gone now?"

"Yes Takeshi, they're gone now." Sesshomaru said.

Rin lifted Takeshi and hugged him.

Inuyasha brought Kagome and Hana closer to him and gave Kagome a kiss and Sesshomaru put his arm around Rin's shoulders.

It was quiet for a moment.

"….I think my water broke…" Kagome said.

"WHAT! ?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I'll get the car!" Rin screamed and ran with Takeshi in her arms.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran after Rin.

"I will help you mom!" Hana shouted and ran after them.

Sesshomaru was the only one left. He watched as smoke began to come out from the windows to the kitchen.

"We left the food on the stove." He said to himself and ran towards the house.

**Hours later**

Inutashio and Izayoi arrived at the hospital.

"I wonder what it will be." Izayoi said in excitement.

"I bet it's a boy this time." Inutashio smiled at his wife.

When they found the right room and walked inside, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Kagome was in the bed, holding her newborn baby boy, Inuyasha was standing beside her with bruises on his hands and arms and his hair was messy as well (Let's just say that Kagome had to take out her pain on someone). Rin was standing beside Inuyasha with Takeshi and Hana and Sesshomaru was dusty from the little accident that happened in the kitchen. But what surprised Inutashio and Izayoi the most was that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were wearing aprons.

"What in the world?" Inutashio and Izayoi said at the same time and almost laughed while saying it.

**Two years later**

The five year old Takeshi was sitting in his mother's lap on the couch, watching TV. Sesshomaru was out in the kitchen, making breakfast for them. And Hana, who was now 10 years old, was in the bathroom trying her mother's makeup.

Kagome went inside her and Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Akito?" She asked.

"No, is he gone again?" Inuyasha sighed. His son liked to play the game "disappear" too often.

**Outside on the hill**

Little Akito was waddling around on the hill. He had short black hair with two white dog ears on his head, fangs, claws and golden eyes. He looked a lot like his father, it was only the black hair that he got from his mother.

He was giggling the whole time, until he stopped and looked at something that was lying in the high grass.

It was Kagome's chainsaw. It was rusty and unusable after the two years outside, but Akito only smiled and dragged it down the hill to show his mother what he had found. And of course his mother could fix it, but his father wouldn't be so happy about seeing that thing again.

**The End**

**A/N: This is it, the story ends here! Thanks again everyone! And don't forget to leave your last ****review on this story! :D**


End file.
